


Attack on Titan One Shots

by JustJoccee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJoccee/pseuds/JustJoccee
Summary: Just some random one shots of mine for attack on titan
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Levi/Hange Zoë, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Jean x Marco - Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Jean and Marco story....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS THIS IS THE ONLY WARNING ALSO I HAVEN’T READ THE MANGA SO IDK IF OR HOW HE FINDS OUT⚠️

The new Levi squad were all eating dinner talking about the day. Sasha was trying to steal the extra rolls and Connie was grabbing her wrists, pulling her back into her seat. Eren and Jean were bickering as usual with Mikasa and Armin trying to get them to calm down. Levi was in the corner rolling his eyes at them but the tiniest of smiles was on his lips, happy to see they could still act like kids. After dinner, everyone, except Connie and Jean, went their own ways for the night. "Jean, can you clear the table for me? I promised Sasha I'd help her with her hand to hand combat." Connie asked placing a hand on Jean's shoulder. He watched as a frown appeared on Jean's face. Connie sighed looking out the window to see a clear sky. The stars looked closer than normal. " You know what I'll ask-“

"No I'll do it, the stars aren't going anywhere right?" Jean tried forcing a smile but gave up quickly knowing it wouldn't fool Connie. "Please stop looking at me like that Connie, it's just pissing me off. Go find Sasha, I'm fine." Jean shooed Connie away and started clearing the table not noticing the figure in the doorway. Lost in thought Jean finished cleaning up after dinner and grabbed his Scout cloak wrapping it around his shoulders. He quickly made his way outside towards the hill near the house humming to himself. Jean gets to his spot, it's easy to find now the grass is a little thinner from how often he visits, he lays down in the grass one leg bent at the knee and his hands propped behind his head. A small smile forms on his lips as he looks up at the stars.

~~~~

"What are you looking at Armin?" Eren asked from the stairs. Armin looked over at Eren before looking back out the window. Eren joined him at the window to see Jean laying in the gross talking to the sky. "He still goes out every night to talk to them?" Armin nods leaning his arms on the windowsill while Eren takes to leaning on the wall. "You think he ever told them?"

"I don't think so, he had regret written all over his face for two months."

"Well yea, could just be regret for not saving them."

"True. But Eren this is Jean was talking about, I'd bet anything he never had the courage to. Even if it was obvious to everyone else they felt the same."

“Fair point. It's been almost a year though, you'd think he'd stop at some point."

"I think it's sweet he hasn't, he really did love them. This just proves it even more." A comfortable silence comes over the two as they watch Jean. Armin scrunches his brows together while chewing on his lower lip. "Eren?" Eren hums in response his eyes not leaving Jean. "I wonder if I should tell him." Armin looks over at Eren blankly.

Eren immediately stopped watching Jean look at Armin in confusion. "What the hell do you mean?"

"Bertholdt watched him die and I got his memories." Armin turned back to watching Jean while Eren stared at him his eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"Why wouldn't he- No... Tell me he didn't."

Armin nods slowly. "Bertholdt’s part of why Marco's dead."

~~~~

"Hey Marco, I can't believe it's almost been a year... I still don't know how you went out, part of me doesn't want to know like it shouldn't matter, but I'm just a little curious. Well, I guess thinking about it won't change anything. Did I tell you Armin's a titan shifter now too? What did they call it? Oh, right he's the Colossal Titan now. I guess Bertholdt was the big guy before... You don't wanna know how it works it's disturbing..." Jean sighs sadly as his eyes tear up. 

"I really wish I got to tell you how I felt, I know I say that every time I come out to talk to you but... I was so crazy about you Marco... I was just so scared you were gonna hate me if I told you and you didn't feel the same. Damnit." Jean sits up and rests an arm on his knee. "Why didn't I stay with you?! Why didn't I keep you at my side? You would still be here!" Jean hugs his knee his breath uneven as his eyes start watering. "Why didn't I ever kiss you?"

“Jean? Do you mind if I join you?" Armin came up from behind him. Jean turned and looked at Armin before nodding silently. Armin smiles at him before sitting next to him pulling his knees to his chest. "You know you were pretty obvious, I think everyone except Marco knows how you felt." Armin chuckled as Jean turned away. "Can I ask you something? If I could tell you Marco went out, would you want to know?"

Jean looked back at Armin with wide eyes. "You knew this whole time?! How could-"

"It's not like that, apparently when you consume a titan to gain its powers you get the past owner's memories too. If I knew the whole time I would've told you, you know that." Armin grabs Jean's hand. "I would never keep something like that from you."

Jean nodded and let out a sigh, “Yea, sorry. Wait yo-you mean..." Jean looked up at the stars, "Tell me, I need to know... Please, Armin." Jean placed his other hand over Armin’s, his eyes closed.

"Are you sure? It's a very unpleasant ending.." Jean nods and Armin shifts closer to Jean and kneels next to him. He starts telling Jean about the memory holding Jean's hands tightly, "Reiner and Bertholdt were contemplating if they should stop Eren from plugging the hole, talking about their titans and Marco overheard them. Reiner made Annie take Marco’s ODM Gear off and they left him to be eaten so their secret was safe. Apparently, Reiner’s split personality disorder first showed itself then." Armin frowned as he felt Jeans' hands start trembling. "I'm gonna hug you okay?" Armin wrapped his arms around Jean's neck pulling his head to his chest. Jean clung to Armin as he cried in silence with Armin eventually resting his head on Jean‘s, "I'm here Jean."

About an hour goes by before the tears stop, neither one having moved from their little hug. "Thanks, Armin." Armin starts to pull away from his arms, "Wait- stay? Just a little longer? Please?" Armin wraps one arm back around Jean's neck, his other arm moves to his waist. Armin gently rubs Jean's back as Jean buries his face in Armin’s chest. Out of everyone, Armin was one of the only people Jean would ever let see him in such a state. For some reason Armin has always been a huge comfort to Jean, he wouldn't even let Connie near him like this, but Armin was the exception. Maybe it was because Armin had saved him more times than he could count at this point or it was just the presence Armin had that reminded him of Marco.

"You know Marco loved you too right?" Jean shook his head no. "I bet he's been watching over you this whole time. Even when you and Eren fought in the mess hall the night before we went to reclaim Shiganshina District, I bet he was laughing with the rest of us." Armin smiled softly as he imagined it. He looked up at the stars. "Right Marco?" Jean looked up first to Armin then to the stars smiling slightly.

“Maybe you're right. Thanks for being here Armin. You should get back to Eren, he's probably pissed you're here." Jean sits up pulling himself out of Armin's arms. "I'll be in soon don't worry." Armin nods before walking back to the house meeting Eren at the door. Jean shifted to sit with his legs crossed as he looked up at the stars. He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. As Jean sat there just enjoying the quiet night arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him. He reaches up to grab one of them but finds nothing there. 

"Jean...."

Jean places a hand over his heart and drops his head down. "I love you, Marco." He feels a phantom hand wrap around the one he has on his heart tightly.

"And I love you, Jean, always."


	2. Don't go into Battle Angry Erwin x Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets a gut feeling Erwin's keeping some secret starting a fight between them the night before they leave to reclaim Shiganshina District.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3

"Erwin are you sure you want me to decide with the serum? Hange's your second-in-command why not them?" Levi asked leaning on the door frame to Erwin's office. He's holding the small serum bottle in one hand and staring at it, examining its contents for the thousandth time.

"Simple, I trust you implicitly, Levi." Erwin replies as he stares out his window.

Levi glares at Erwin's back at hearing his words sent back at him. "You promised me you wouldn't hide anything from me anymore when I said yes, Erwin."

"I'm not hiding anything Levi. My promise to you was sincere." He turned his head to look at Levi. "On my honor."

Levi scoffs walking further into the room before putting the serum down on Erwin's desk. "The hell you aren't! I've got that same pit in my stomach as every other time you've hidden something!" Levi slams his hands on Erwin's desk avoiding the bottle he just placed there. His usual blank, expressionless face is covered in anger as he leans on the desk.

"Levi," Erwin turns and mimics Levi's pose of his hand on the desk, leaning his body forward. "Why would I hide anything from you now?"

"You never had a reason before what makes now any different." He looks up from his hands, his heated glare meeting Erwin's cold stare. "I don't want this responsibility, give Hange the serum, let them pick who's life is more valuable out of the scouts."

"No. I've entrusted it to you."

"This an order?"

"No, but you'll do it."

"I'm going to make sure Eren knows the plan perfectly." Levi backs away from the desk taking the serum with him and shoving it in his jacket pocket. "Have a great night, Commander." He says coldly before turning and walks out the door.

“Levi!”Erwin drops his body into his chair, letting out a frustrated sigh. He leans back before looking at the small bag on his desk addressed to Levi. He puts his elbow on his desk before resting his forehead in his hand. "Guess that can wait until we get back."

~~~~

"Levi, may I talk to you privately for a moment?" Erwin had walked up behind Levi talking with Miche. Miche puts his hands up in a mock surrender before quietly leaving to go find Nanaba. "I have a personal matter I'd like to discuss with you."

"Stop stalling Erwin just say it, you of all people should be aware of my thin patience." Levi states with the smallest hint of a smirk.

Erwin clears his throat, “Well uhm I was hoping you would join me for dinner tonight in my office." He glanced over to Hange, who was hiding behind a tree nearby, with just his eyes to see them giving him two thumbs up and an over-the-top grin. "You would only need to bring yourself."

"Uhm sure Erwin, I'll be there." Levi hears his name in the distance, "I should see what that's about." Levi raised his hood over his head, "I'll see you tonight." He walked off to the voice. _‘What the hell was that about?'_

Later that night after Levi finished with his paperwork he made his way to Erwin's office. He lifted his fist to knock on the door before pausing hearing a conversation from inside.

"Hange please go bother Moblit or someone else you know he'll be here soon."

"Erwin.... I wanna see his face when he realizes it."

"I'll allow 2 more titans for experimentation if you leave now."

Hange gasped, “You are cruel holding that over me." They stomp over to the door and opens it, their eyes widen as they make eye contact with Levi. "I'm still getting my titans Erwin!" They shout as they run down the hall before he can say no.

"What are they in a rush for all of a-“Erwin looks up from the set table and sees Levi. "Judging by that look on your face, you've heard enough." Erwin sighed as he pulls one of the chairs out. "Come sit with me, dinner will get cold soon."

"You wanna tell me what's going on here? What did they wanna 'see me realize'?" Levi asked stepping further into the room. His eyes widen as the gears in his head click in place. "This wasn't a friendly dinner invite was it Erwin?"

"Frankly I'm surprised you never noticed, Hange said it was easier to see than a titan. Nothing will change if you don’t return my feelings for you, I thought I should at least tell-"

Levi cut him off, "If you couldn't tell you're dumber than I thought." He looked up at Erwin before taking a step closer to him. “You’re still stalling Erwin."

Erwin smiles looking into Levi’s eyes as he took a step closer as well, one more step from either one of them and they'd be touching. "I love you, Levi." Erwin reached over and grabbed one of Levi’s hands.

Levi took the final step closing the gap between them, "You’re an idiot for that." Levi placed his free hand on Erwin's chest his head tilted up to keep eye contact. His eyes darted to the larger man's lips for a split second before returning his gaze to the ocean blue eyes he fell for a year ago.

"I know." Erwin gently grabbed Levi's chin and leaned his head down pressing his lips against the dark-haired man's, who took his heart away the day they met. Letting go of Levi's hand Erwin wrapped his arm around his waist and sighed into the kiss.

~~~~

 _'Of course I'd t'ink about that night now.'_ Levi sat in the same spot he's sat in a hundred times before with Isabel and Furlan. One of his legs hung off the edge and he threw a small piece of the wall that broke off. _'Damnit, Erwin. What are you hiding? You trust me implicitly, huh?'_ He scoffs. _'What a load of crap. I know you, Erwin.'_

"I didn't know anyone else knew about this spot. Sorry if I'm interrupting captain." Eren scratched at the back of his neck, "Do you mind or I could go-"

"It’s fine Eren. Sit, it's a nice view." Levi looks out letting it go to a comfortable silence. _'It's astounding how much like Isabel he is, I hope he stays that way.'_ Levi lets out a long breath. "You remember your part in the plan right brat?"

"We just went over this ten times thirty mins ago, yes I remember." Eren runs a hand through his hair. "It is a nice view."

~~~~

“Erwin you can’t lead the charge, you'll die!"

"I won't send scouts on a death charge if I won't go myself."

"I don't care! You can't die!"

"Levi, I need you to be a soldier. It's not fair I know." Erwin rests his head on Levi's, "You have your orders, Levi."

"Yes, sir."

"I love you, Levi, always."

"I love you more, Erwin."

~~~~

Levi stood outside of Erwin's office. _'It's been two weeks.....'_ Levi took a shaky breath before feeling Hange’s hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand on theirs, "I never asked, do you resent me for the choice I made?"

"Depends on your real reason. I know it's not just what you said on the roof."

"Do you think Erwin would want to be a demon? Would he have been happy?" Levi gently removed their hand from his shoulder. "Do you think he'd be the same Erwin he was before? I don't think any of that would be the case. I think he's been through enough." Levi opens the door, "I am sorry about Moblit." The two wall into the former commander's office. Hange makes their way to the desk while Levi froze, memories from that night flooding back.

"Levi? What's this bag on his desk?" Hange picked it up examining it. "It's for you."

“What?" Levi asked as he walked over and Hange handed him in the bag. He sat down in Erwin's chair before gasping. "This was on his desk that night before the mission, I remember now. Dammit Erwin.."

Hange chuckled, "Of course, honestly I shouldn't be surprised it is Erwin after all." They sat on the desk crossing their ankles. "Just open it, not everyone has a gift from beyond the grave Levi."

He nodded as he pulled out a small black box and a letter. He placed the box on the desk as he gently unfolded the letter.

My Dear Levi,

There is so much I want you to know but talking about feelings has never been a strong suit for either of us. I thought if I ever were to not make it back from a mission, I’d want you to have something from me to hold onto. It's probably selfish of me, seeing how I have two reasons for wanting that. The first is it gives you some kind of proof we were real, something to prove I loved you more fiercely than anyone else in this world. The second reason is more selfish, I wanted to make sure you couldn't forget me. That thought came to me in a dream not long ago and it shook me to my core. The idea of a world where you don't know me anymore was terrifying, to say the least. You'll probably think I'm being pretty childish to succumb to such a fear.

When I have found my way to the afterlife just know my last thoughts will be of that night when I found out my blue-eyed captain was just as in love with me as I was with him. That night filled me with such joy, the joy I hadn't felt since my youth. Of course, I'm not writing this with any intention of dying but just as a precaution in case I do. I want you to know how much you've turned my world around, but frankly, I don't think there's a proper combination of words to match. I hope I haven't gone on to the afterlife, at least not without finding out the truth that lies in Eren’s basement and how to finally put an end to them and not without seeing the ground opening to your tea shop. I think you'll make a great business owner when the time comes.

I also hope that, before my death, I get to marry you. I've wanted to marry you since long before you ever said yes to me. Once you were mine however it made me even more anxious and eager to propose to you. But I figured you wouldn't have liked us rushing our relationship like that, so I bid my time to try and wait patiently for the right moment. However the idea of waiting to be bound to the love of my life for the rest of my life isn't ideal but for you Levi, anything.

I remember the day I knew I was in love with you. It was the day you visited me in the hospital after I had gotten kicked by one of the horses. I woke up with aches everywhere so I sat up to stretch in hopes of relief, but I saw you. You had taken the chair and were fast asleep on the desk, all I could do was stare in disbelief you were waiting for me to wake up. Hange ended up telling me you got there shortly after I did. She said when you heard I had gotten hurt you dropped your ODM gear on the ground and ran. Since that day I'd steal glances at you any chance I got.

I will always love you, Levi Ackerman, no matter what.

Erwin Smith

Levi places the letter on the table and holds his head in his hands, his breath shallow and uneven. "Do you regret your choice?" Hange asked having a vague idea of the letter from his reaction.

Levi lifts his head keeping his eyes straight in front of him. "If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions. The first piece of advice Erwin gave me on my first scout mission. Regret is not an option." He looked over at the box then picked it up to examine it. "I have a bad feeling I know what this is." He opened the box revealing a silver ring. Levi slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, a perfect fit. "Don't go into a battle angry Hange, it kills."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll try to write a happy one shot next but my brain seems to only think up angst and hurt


End file.
